Rock around the chapel of love
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Gregory House et Elvis Presley...Souvenirs , souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( Heureusement pour eux)

Seule l'histoire est à moi ;-)

"_Wise men say only fools rush in"_  
Les hommes sages disent que seuls les imbéciles se précipitent

House tendit l'oreille.Il reconnut la voix de Wilson fredonner une chanson...  
Fredonner une chanson quelle idée...Surtout à ce moment là de la journée.

House venait de passer 12 heures à l'hôpital et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.Sa boîte de vicodin avait mystérieusement disparue et il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main dessus.Et de ce fait , House , était dans un état proche de l'explosion permanente et lui semblait que pour le moment il tenait plus de la cocotte sous pression que d'autre chose.

Il releva la tête et aperçu Wilson qui se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau.Ce qui était signe de mauvaises nouvelles..De très mauvaises nouvelles.Il le savait..Il le ressentait...  
Il lui restait juste 15 minutes avant la fin de son service et House entendait bien ne pas dépasser l'horaire d'une minute supplémentaire, ni même d'une seconde.

A dire vrai il terminerait peut-être même 5 minutes avant.Il l'avait bien mérité.Supporter ses patients toute la journée , avoir l'envie de botter les fesses de Chase à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et expliquer à Cuddy que non il ne tenait pas à se deguiser en clown pour les besoins de la fête de fin d'année ( il avait lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé Chase en lui expliquant longuement que celui-ci avait déjà tout d'un guignol)

Il tendit la main pour prendre le dossier que Wilson lui tendait et l'ouvrit doucement.  
Les mauvaises nouvelles ayant le don d'arriver assez rapidement , il tenait à faire une exception de celle-là.  
Oh bon sang , Le vieux Fletcher allait plus mal.  
House sentit son coeur se serrer.  
Non qu'il était inquiet pour la santé de ce patient mais plutôt qu'il allait devoir le supporter encore quelque temps.  
Galère...Ce qui dans l'esprit de House rimait parfaitement bien avec Fletcher.

L'espace d'un instant House se prit à rêver.  
Une épidémie de grippe espagnole voilà ce qu'il fallait.  
A condition qu'elle passe la nuit suivante sur l'hopital et qu'elle emporte une bonne partie des patients.Mr Fletcher en tête.  
_Le train N°2351 à destination des verts paturages du seigneur attend sur le quai C._  
House etouffa un rire.  
C'était si bon de rêver...

Wilson se racla la gorge.  
House referma le dossier d'un coup sec et jeta un regard glacial à Wilson.Regard qui aurait eu de quoi geler sur place un pauvre bédouin en plein milieu du désert du Sahara.

Le jeune médecin eut l'impression que House le tenait responsable de l'état de santé médiocre du patient.  
Il reprit le dossier et se dirigea à reculons vers la porte en levant les mains.  
"Okay..Okay...Oublies ce qui tu as vu dans le dossier..Oublies même que tu m'a vu..."

_  
"But i can't help falling in love with you"_  
Mais je n'y peut rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi

House se mit à esperer que Wilson se taise une bonne fois pour toute..Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre chanter.Pas plus qu'il était d'humeur à entendre des rires , des cris et autres manifestation de joie.  
Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était rentrer chez lui, ecouter le silence et boire un bon whisky ( ou deux ).

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en ecoutant les paroles.  
Il était vrai que James Wilson s'y connaissait en choses précipitées.Ce n'était tout de même pas House qui s'était marié trois fois.Trois femmes accrochées à ses basques comme autant des tiques sur le pelage d'un chien.Une seule fois lui avait suffit.

Il avait été suffisament faible pour se laisser passer la corde au cou.Mais depuis il s'était bien repris.Il considerait les femmes comme d'étranges créatures, mélange de sirènes tentatrices et de fées Carabosse.Elles vous appataient avec leurs charmes ensorceleurs , elles vous faisaient la danse des sept voiles et hop au dernier moment le coup de massue.Et l'on se retrouvait bien vite marié , avec des crédits sur le dos et des mioches à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.  
Alors non ..Le docteur House n'allait pas tomber dans ce piège vil et grossier.

Et il considérait désormais chaque femme qui traversait sa route comme un animal étrange et il était tour à tour la proie et le chasseur.Et lorsque les choses commencaient à devenir trop sérieuses il se depêchait de mettre les points sur les I mais surtout les voiles...

"Wilson tais-toi ..Primo , Elvis Presley chante mieux que toi , secundo je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter et tertio...Ah ben non y a pas de tertio..."

House s'arrêta net.  
Il avait bien dit Elvis?Comme dans Elvis Presley?Le seul , le vrai et l'unique?  
Déjà que les choses allaient mal pour lui là il touchait carrément le fond.

Sa main se serra inconsciemment sur le presse-papier en cristal qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

"_as the river flows gently to the sea "_  
Comme les rivieres vont doucement jusqu'a la mer

La main de house se crispa davantage sur le presse-papier.  
Et cette fois-ci il s'en aperçut.  
Wilson ne savait donc pas à quel danger il s'exposait.

"Pour l'amour du ciel Wilson!Fiches moi le camp!!Ouste , du balai!!"

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.  
"Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence!!!!"

Le jeune médécin s'aperçut juste à temps que le bras de house venait de se lever.  
Il se baissa juste à temps pour eviter le presse-papier que house venait de lui balancer à la tête."

"Ok c'est bon..Je me tais.."

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer House pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

House ouvrit un dossier au hasard et le parcourut.  
Il avait encore dix bonnes minutes avant de terminer sa journée.  
Mais c'était peine perdue.  
L'air qui Wilson avait fredonné lui revenait en tête et il savait que quoiqu'il fasse il lui serait impossible de l'oublier

Il ferma alors les yeux, s'étira et laissa les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté tant de fois d'oublier remonter à la surface...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wise men say only fools rush in" _

House manqua de s'étrangler.  
Encore cette maudite chanson qui trottait dans sa tête..  
Il savait qu'il aurait du abattre Wilson lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion la veille...Non plutôt lui fracasser le crâne à coups de presse-papier...Non trop violent ça..Lui balancer quelques coups de canne?Quelques coups bien sentis par ci et par là...

La vision du presse-papier lancé à la tête du jeune médecin lui arracha un soupir..Et mince..Comment avait-il pu louper sa cible???C'était pourtant si facile..Wilson n'était pas trop loin..Il aurait juste fallu d'un peu plus de rapidité dans son geste.Plus d'assurance...Et paf Wilson...KO en deux secondes...

Il se maudit de l'avoir loupé..Wilson avait tout de même de sacrés réflexes il fallait bien le reconnaitre.Mais une bonne bosse aurait rappelé au jeune médecin qu'un House furieux pouvait être un House très dangereux.

Il savait tout au fond de lui sans oser se l'avouer , qu'il aimait que les gens le craignent.Et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne laissait rien passer aux autres...S'ils se loupaient , lui en revanche ne les loupait pas...Laisser passer certaines choses voulait avant tout , et surtout , dire qu'il perdrait son autorité sur eux.Et s'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était bien ça.

Il était tombé un beau jour sur un proverbe danois qui lui avait semblé assez juste..  
"Celui que tu assieds sur ton épaule essaiera de te monter sur la tête."  
Et de ce fait il se méfiait de toutes relations comme la peste.Il n'accordait que très rarement sa confiance.Et il lui arrivait même de se méfier quelquefois de wilson , qui était pourtant son meilleur ami.

Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête.  
Cuddy venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

"Ne frappe surtout pas.Fais comme chez toi ."  
Cuddy jeta un brusquement un dossier sur le bureau de House.  
"J'ai frappé figure toi.Au moins une bonne dizaine de fois mais tu n'as rien entendu...Trouves toi une femme il parait que cela rend sourd."  
House lui jeta un regard glacial  
"Très drôle...Vraiment..Bon que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?"

"J'ai rencontré Wilson dans les couloirs.Il m'a demandé de te remettre ce dossier."  
House haussa un sourcil.

"Depuis quand es tu le coursier de Wilson?  
-Depuis qu'il a décidé d'éviter ton bureau et de passer à 3 000 au large.Je nai pas très bien saisi ce qu'il a voulu me dire..Qu'il était devenu dangereux de fréquenter ton bureau..  
-Ah  
-Et il m'a aussi dit que tu avais essayé de le tuer hier.."

House haussa les épaules.  
"Tout de suite les grands mots"  
Cuddy ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait donné à house et le parcouru rapidement.  
"Que tu lui aurai lancé ton presse papier à la tête et que s'il ne s'était pas baissé il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est".

House soupira.  
"Ce garçon fait toujours un drame pour un rien..  
Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir.  
"House as tu lancé ce presse papier à la tete de Wilson hier oui ou non?  
-Ca se pourrait bien."

Cuddy sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.Elle devait se calmer afin d'essayer d'amener House à lui dire ce qui s'était reellement passé la veille.

"Et pourrait tu me dire pourquoi??-Pourquoi quoi?"  
Là c' etait vraiment de trop.Soit House le prenait pour une idiote complète soit il n'était pas dans son état normal et un examen psychiatrique s'imposait de toute urgence.

"Pourquoi as tu essayé de degommer Wilson!!!!!Elle avait haussé le ton..Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait mais House avec ses airs de "mais-je-ne-comprends-pas-ce-que-vous-dites" avait le don de l'agacer sérieusement.  
"Je n'aime pas elvis presley"

Il la prenait vraiment pour la dernière des connes...  
"Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante house!!!  
-Ah parcequ'il faut une raison maintenant?"

Cuddy se retint de ne pas exploser..L'envie de le secouer devenait de plus en plus forte à tel point qu'ellelle décida de battre en retraite et de laisser tomber.  
"J'abandonne."

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe.

000

House resta seul un instant.  
Chase entra dans le bureau peu après..  
House leva les yeux vers lui...Il ne manquait plus que celui-là.Et voilà sa journée qui avait moyennement bien commencé venait d'être complètement gâchée.

Il prefera mettre directement Chase en garde.Il valait mieux être prudent.Surtout avec Chase qui avait selon lui la faculté de toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Tu compte fredonner du presley?"  
Chase parut surprit par la question mais il se reprit aussitôt.  
"Non  
-Tu comptes faire de ma vie un enfer?"  
Oui oui oui pensa Chase in petto.Mais ayant entendu la conversation entre Wilson et Cuddy au sujet du presse-papier volant il se garda de tout commentaire.  
"Non  
-Tu comptes sur moi pour te donner un coup de pouce?"  
Chase manqua de s'étouffer à cette question.Plutot crever que de demander de l'aide au docteur House.Il preferait epuiser tous les autres medecins de l'hopital pour obtenir de l'aide plutot que de venir en demander à ce crétin imbu de lui-même.  
"Non"

House le regarda en haussant les sourcils.  
"Bon alors quel mauvais vent t'amène?"  
Chase se pencha vers lui et murmura:"J'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui a bien pu dire à Cuddy que je ferai un excellent clown pour la fete de fin d'année."

House pencha vers lui avec des airs de conspirateur.  
Une petite vengeance en valait bien une grande.

"Oh à mon avis c'est sûrement wilson..."


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy secoua la tête.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à rien...Elle qui passait , selon elle, pour quelqu'un d'assez persuasif en général n'avait pas reussi à goupiller la moindre petite discussion avec le dr Gregory House...

D'ailleurs , la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous deux la veille avait été des plus étranges.  
House n'avait vraiment pas donné de réponses claires aux questions qu'elle lui avait posé et elle n'avait donc pas reussi à savoir pourquoi House avait jeté un presse-papier à la tête de son meilleur ami James Wilson.  
Elle connaissait House et savait qu'il avait un caractère assez spécial mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas dans ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

Elle soupira.  
Décidement House les avait quasiment toutes faites.Il ne lui manquait plus que de faire dévaler le fauteuil roulant de mr Fletcher dans les escaliers avec , eventuellement , le vieil homme dessus et tout serait bouclé en beauté.  
Connaissant House il serait capable de prétendre que c'était pour une expérience médicale...

Elle se promit de veiller au grain , pour la santé physique de mr Fletcher et la santé mentale de l'équipe de House.En fait il commençait à l'inquieter sérieusement et se dit qu'elle allait laisser passer quelques jours et aviser ensuite.  
Si le comportement de House ne variait pas d'un iota elle serait alors dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures un peu plus radicales.

Elle se mit à la recherche de Wilson.Il était temps d'essayer de tirer les choses au clair et d'obtenir des explications nécéssaires sur le comportement de son ami.  
Le jeune médecin lui avait semblé assez stressé la veille et discuter avec lui n'avait pas donné grand chose.

Oui , il était grand temps pour Lisa Cuddy de mettre les choses au point.

000

House se dirigeait vers l'ascenceur lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy qui se dirigeait vers lui.  
Il fit demi-tour et essaya de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

"House!!!!!!!!!!!!"Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle.  
"Fichtre Cuddy...Vous avez mangé du lion ce matin?Vous avez une voix à tuer un coyote à 100 mètres...  
-Ravie de le savoir House.Dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.Et tâchez d'être à l'heure..Ou encore mieux, tâchez de venir."

House prit un air peiné et effaca une larme imaginaire sous ses yeux.  
"Pas de bonjour House?Ca va House?Vous avez bien dormi House?"

Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers elle."Ah oui et une chose tant que j'y suis.Lorsque vous direz que je n'ecoute pas vos conseils et que je ne les suis pas sachez que ce n'est pas vrai.J'ai bien suivi et appliqué celui que vous m'aviez donné.-Pardon?  
-.Je suis allé dans un bar, jai bu quelques verres..Mais surtout quelques verres de trop et j'ai emballé rik rak une nana..Ensuite nous sommes allés..."  
Cuddy fit un geste de la main pour l'interrompre.  
"Cela ne me concerne absolument pas House.  
-Donc je disais donc que nous etions allés chez..."  
Cuddy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
"Houseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
-Hé!!!Pas la peine de gueuler je ne suis plus sourd!!!!!"

La porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvrit et House entra à l'interieur.

"Ah les femmes..."

000

House arriva dans le bureau de Cuddy exactement 25 minutes après.

Il aperçut Wilson assis dans un fauteuil en face de la jeune femme.

"Je savais bien que vous cachiez quelque chose tous les deux.Ca dure depuis combien de temps votre petite liaison?Maintenant je comprends mieux ces petits regards échangés , ces petits sourires en coin...Le mariage c'est pour quand?Parceque naturellement vous m'inviterez non?Et si je le demande poliment j'aurai droit à des dragées?

Cuddy lui lança un regard glacial."Très drôle House.Non en fait nous sommes ici pour parler de tout autre chose.Rien qui n'ait à voir avec de quelconques projets matrimoniaux.  
"On va parler de femmes?"  
Wilson étouffa un rire.  
"Non"  
House haussa un sourcil.  
"D'alcool?  
-Non plus...Essayez encore..."  
Les yeux de House s'agrandirent.  
"De sexe????  
-House!!!!!!"

House prit sa canne et se leva."Je crois que je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ici.  
-Assiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!"  
House lâcha sa canne et leva les mains en l'air.  
"Cuddy 1 House 0...Je me rends..."

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

Cuddy resta silencieuse une dizaine de secondes ce qui lui permit d'observer les deux médecins.  
House semblait décontracté mais Wilson même s'il ne le montrait pas lui semblait beaucoup plus tendu.  
Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Nous sommes ici pour discuter de votre comportement envers le dr Wilson."  
House se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
"Quel comportement?Oh j'y suis tu m'en veux toujours parceque la petite rousse que tu convoitai m'a preferé à toi."  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Wilson.  
"Rassures toi...Elle n'avait vraiment rien dans le cerveau et au lit elle était vraiment..."

Cuddy l'interrompit.  
"House je crois que des vacances s'imposent...  
-Tu as décidé de partir Jimmy-Boy?Tu fais bien je te trouvai surmené ces derniers temps et surtout un peu pâle...Je te conseillerai d'aller au..."

Cuddy soupira.C'était vraiment plus dur que prévu.  
"Pas lui House vous...Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ..Enfin état normal je me comprends..."

House fit mine de se lever.  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances!!  
-Une plage de sable fin, des femmes en bikini.  
-Je m'en fous!  
-Des cocktails toute la sainte journée.  
-M'interesse pas!!!"

Cuddy lança une dernière flèche.  
"Et vous pourrez peut etre même finir la soiree en..."  
House agrippa sa canne et la serra fortement .  
"Non non non et nooooooooon...Je ne Veux pas de vacances!!!!!Je refuse!!Niet..No..Nein..Je dois vous le dire comment???????"

Wilson décida d'intervenir.  
"Ok ok ne nous enervons pas pour si peu...Pourquoi ne partirions nous pas tous les deux en long week-end?On pourrait aller à Las Vegas et...  
-C'est ça et je perds toutes économies au jeu , je finis complètement ruiné et le mardi nous annonçons à tout le monde que nous nous sommes mariés à Little White Wedding Chapel ..Non..Non.."

Il s arrêta interloqué.

"Et si tu ne retires pas ce que tu viens de dire je peux t'assurer que la canne que tu vois là va rencontrer ta tête sous peu...  
-House!!!!  
-Ok je me tais.Je serais muet comme une carpe..Plus un mot..."

Cuddy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.  
Le cas House était bien plus desperé que ce qu'elle ne le pensait...


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron aurait du se douter que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber sur le dos lorsqu'elle aperçut House se diriger vers elle toutes voiles dehors.  
Elle tenta de faire demi-tour et de s'esquiver le plus discrètement possible mais House avait bien l'intention de ne pas la laisser filer...

"Camerooooooooooon !!! Ma chérie!!!!Houhou attends moi!!!!!"

Cameron s'arrêta net.  
Elle jeta un oeil à droite et à gauche et s'aperçut à son plus grand désarroi que ce que venait de dire House n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd..Et qu'avant la fin de la journée tout l' hôpital tiendrait de source sûre ( c'est à dire de l'infirmière qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'eux en ce moment ) que House et elle...Elle et House...Enfin bref que tous les deux partageaient dans la vie autre chose que des dossiers et des malades.

Elle soupira et se retourna.  
Ses doigts appuyèrent nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.  
House s'appuya contre le mur et fixa Cameron qui tapait du pied contre le sol.

"Il y'a deux raisons pour que nous ne me regardiez pas.Primo j'ai un bout de salade coincé dans les dents..Impossible vu qu'il n'est pas encore 9h00 du matin et deuxio , vous vous dites que vous n'avez jamais vu un si bel homme ,que vous auriez bien envie de le voir d'un peu plus près et surtout un peu plus deshabillé.."

Cameron lutta contre l'envie d'exploser de rire ou de lever les yeux au ciel .Elle jugea vite la première solution bien trop risquée...La seconde option lui eviterait de commencer la journée par une bonne petite querelle avec House..."Si vous voulez cela peut s'arranger..Vous et moi seuls dans l'ascenseur..."  
Il se tut en apercevant que la bouche de Cameron venait de s'ouvrir en grand sous l'effet de la stupeur.  
" Cameron il est grand temps de cesser de jouer les vierges effarouchées...Le temps des filles de Marie et compagnie c'est passé depuis bien belle lurette."

Cameron se dirigea , d'un pas rapide et décidé , vers un autre ascenseur.  
"Cameron!!!!Alors ce soir c'est chez toi ou chez moiiiiiiiiiii?"

Wilson qui venait de franchir les portes de l'hôpital stoppa net.  
Son regard alla de Cameron à House...  
Et inversement...  
Il s'approcha de Cameron.

"Cameron est-ce que...House l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.  
"Tiens mais qui voilà??? Saint Jimmy qui arrive à temps pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse...Je n'ai jamais trouvé que Cameron pouvait être Princess Bride mais je respecte les goûts de chacun et en particulier les tiens , James."

Puis il tourna le dos à Wilson et saisit Cameron par le bras.  
"Allison , nous avons un problème..."  
Wilson nota , presque inconsciemment , que Greg avait utilisé le prénom de Cameron..Ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent , à vrai dire carrement jamais.  
Il se hasarda à entrer dans la conversation.  
"C'est le patient de la chambre 21?J'ai eu ses resultats et ils sont..."

House le foudroya du regard.  
"Il y'a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris , Wonder Boy??  
J'ai dit Cameron NOUS avons un problème...Pas Cameron et Wilson ou encore Cameron , Pierre , Paul et Jacques...Le NOUS présent implique Cameron et moi et..Oh puis rien laisse tomber..."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'engouffrèrent tout trois dans la cabine.  
"Oh et pendant que j'y suis Cameron, vous êtes libre ce soir???  
Cameron ne releva pas la tête du magazine médical qu'elle tenait en main et qui paraissait particulièrement interessant...  
"Pourquoi faire???  
"Pour venir vous border Chase et vous dans votre lit!!!"  
Wilson haussa un sourcil interrogateur en regardant Cameron.

"Ah parce que Chase et vous...????"

00000

James se dirigea vers le bureau de House pretextant un dossier à recuperer.

"Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça " lança House en lui jetant un regard noir "Dis plutot la vérité tu as peur que je ne mange toute crue cette pauvre petite Cameron et tu tiens à être là pour eviter que cela n'arrive...A moins que tu n'ais peur que ce ne soit elle qui ne me mange tout cru...  
"Aucun risque House ...Je n'aime pas la viande faisandée...

House se retourna.Cameron se tenait appuyée à la porte de son bureau.  
"Docteur Wilson? Est-ce que je pourrai m'entretenir avec vous un instant???"  
House lanca un dossier à Wilson qui le rattrapa de justesse.  
"N'oublies pas ton fameux dossier , petit génie"

James et Cameron s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.  
House qui était arrivé au niveau de la porte s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de demander quelque chose à Cameron...  
"Hé Cameron!!!!"  
Cameron se retourna , le fussillant du regard.  
"Quoi encore????Si c'est pour faire des heures supp la réponse est non!"  
House haussa les épaules...  
Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça mais maintenant qu'elle en donnait l'idée...

"Heuuuu..La viande faisandée voulait juste savoir si pour ce soir c'était oui ou nooooon????"


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron s'écarta de son microscope.

Elle regarda sa montre et se mit à sourire.  
La journée touchait à sa fin et elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée.  
Les analyses pour le patient de la chambre 21 lui étaient parvenues et ma foi cela se goupillait plutôt pas mal.  
Elle passa sur le fait qu'elle avait travaillé toute la sainte journée , qu'elle avait sauté le repas de midi et tenté d'assommer plusieurs fois House avec un exemplaire de son Gray's anatomy.

House pouvait se montrer si irritant si enervant si..House tiens.  
Tout le contraire de James Wilson et elle en venait à se demander comment ces deux là avec leurs caractères si differents pouvaient être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire tout en songeant à la soirée agréable et tranquille qu'elle allait passer.

"Cameroooooooooon!!"

Bang.La voix de House resonna dans le couloir.Touchée..Coulée..

"Il faut que nous discutions tous les deux"

Cameron haussa les épaules et se dirigea droit vers son casier.  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi...Bon excusez moi mais je dois me dêpecher j'ai un rendez-vous et...  
Il leva un sourcil.  
"C'est Wilson c'est ça??"  
Devant l'air fermé qu'affichait Cameron il explosa.

"Je le savais!!!Je ne l'ai jamais autant vu dans mon bureau qu'aujourd'hui...House tu peux prêter ton ipod?House tu ne veux pas venir avec moi choisir mes cravates?House dis tu ne veux pas demander à Cameron si elle veut bien dîner avec moi un jour?Mais quel...

Cameron soupira.  
"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde...C'est ma vie privée et...  
Il se posta devant la porte du vestiaire.  
"Et tant que je vous barrerai la route vous n'irez nulle part!!!

Cameron étouffa un rire tandis qu'elle se debarassait de sa blouse blanche."Et vous m'assomerez à coup de canne???  
Il s'agrippa fortement à la dite canne.  
"Eventuellement si vous ne me laissez pas le choix."  
Elle s'empara de son sac.  
"On peut jouer ça à la course non?Le premier arrivé au parking a gagné...Si je gagne je vois Wilson sinon...

House secoua la tête.

"Mauvaise va..."

0000000000

Wilson se sentait chanceux.

Cameron , non _Allison _, l'avait invité à manger chez elle.Il avait été tout d'abord surpris par cette invitation étant donné que leurs relations avaient toujours été quelque peu superficielles.Puis dans l'après-midi ils étaient passés à un stade supérieur( -Dr wilson??? Non _James_).  
Il savait que ce dîner était en quelque sorte une espèce de remerciement.Remerciement pour l'avoir sauvée le matin même des griffes du vilain grand méchant House..

Mais il ne se souciait ni des raisons ni de la cause qui avait fait que ce dîner avait eu lieu .  
Il prenait juste le moment qu'elle avait bien voulu lui donner..

La sonnette retentit .  
Allison demanda à James d'aller ouvrir sous pretexte qu'elle était occupée à lui preparer un scotch.  
Elle entendit la porte claquer et vit Wilson revenir l'air renfrogné.

"C'était qui???"  
"Un marchand d'aspirateur !!!"  
La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et Allison alla ouvrir .  
Elle decouvrit House appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle.

"Heureusement que je ne suis pas témoin de Jehovah.Ils doivent etre bien reçus chez vous dites donc."

Il entra dans l'appartement.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui?Je croyais que c'était avec moi que vous deviez passer la soirée?  
"Je n'ai pas repondu House et vous n'avez pas gagné..."  
Il frappa nerveusement sa canne sur le sol.  
"Et je vous avais dit que nous devions parler non???

Il se tourna ensuite vers Wilson qui se tenait debout les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
"Prends ta veste..La petite sauterie est finie..La dame te rapellera..."

Et il s'empara de la veste de Wilson pour l'envoyer à l'oncologue.  
"House..Vous êtes chez moi et...  
"Greg tu depasses les bornes et..."  
House lança un regard furieux à Wilson.  
"Wilson si j'ai besoin d'un avis ou d'un conseil un jour , je saurai où te trouver.Maintenant je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose..."

Il se tourna vers Cameron

"Que tu me laisse seul avec mon ex-femme"


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour les rewiews :))

Sinon les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( Heureusement pour eux et dommage pour moi ) et j'ai pris quelques libertés quant à la série House :))

Cameron se precipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand , faisant signe à House de sortir.  
"Et maintenant dehors!"  
House se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

"J'y suis j'y reste...Et si vous voulez que je parte demandez donc à Wonderboy ou plutôt votre bodyguard de jouer le videur aux gros bras".  
Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et regarda Cameron innocemment.

"Ouh une table mise pour deux.C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour commencer la soirée en beauté...Bon maintenant Jimmy tu peux partir nous n'avons plus besoin de toi."  
Il regarda Cameron d'un air candide..  
"Bon et pour l'aperitif je prendrai un scotch ou bien ..."  
"La porte peut-être??? " coupa Wilson qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de House.

House secoua la tête en le regardant d'un air navré.  
"Jimmy...Jimmy..Si tes hormones bouillonnent à ce point là ce soir je connais quelqu'un qui ne fera aucune difficulté pour..."  
Il ne put finir sa phrase..Le poing de James Wilson , chef du département Oncologie de l'hôpital de Plainsboro venait tout juste de rencontrer la machoire de Greg House médecin cynique et revêche du même hopital.Et accesoiremment son meilleur ami.  
"Fichtre James , tu aurais du frapper moins fort!!!Au fait je crois qu'elle s'appelle Amanda.Dis lui que tu viens de ma part."

Cameron attrapa la canne de House et la lui tendit.  
"Ladies et gentlemen ,le Gregory House show est fini pour ce soir , on ferme boutique et on tire le rideau...Bonsoir House...A demain"

House attrapa sa canne.

"Jimmy explique moi.Tu n'a jamais montré une attirance particulière pour Cameron alors pourquoi maintenant?  
Cameron haussa les épaules.  
"C'est moi qui l'ai invité à venir dîner avec moi House."

Il hocha la tête.  
"Ah oui pour le remercier de vous avoir sauvé de mes griffes.Un simple merci aurait suffit..Pas toute cette mise en scène..Ah et James si elle te propose de te faire des crevettes au curry dis non de suite..Cela t'evitera bien des désagrements.."  
Wilson sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez et cette conversation commencait à prendre une tournure qui ne lui plaisait guère.  
House avait beau être son meilleur ami depuis des années il trouvait que là il dépassait vraiment les bornes et qu'Allison méritait vraiment plus de considération de sa part.

"Non je vais tout te reveler Greg..C'était censé être un secret mais bon..Tu as tout découvert..Vois tu Allison et moi sommes en train de chevaucher dans les prairies verdoyantes du bonheur et de la félicité."  
House haussa un sourcil.  
"Et nous voulions te demander si tu voulais bien être le parrain de notre premier enfant"

House soupira."Ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre..."  
"Maintenant que tu le dis je trouve une certaine ressemblance"  
"Très drôle Wilson..Vraiment..."

Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
"Cameron vous êtes en train de tomber dans la gueule du loup et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte."  
Elle une sourire triste et soupira.  
" J'ai vu la gueule du loup il y'a bien longtemps et croyez moi je n'ai aucune envie d'y replonger."

Cameron referma la porte derrière House et se tourna vers Wilson.

"Bon où en etions nous?"

0000000

House était rentré chez lui.  
Sa jambe le faisait de plus en plus souffrir._Satanée jambe_..  
Il lui semblait que la douleur physique prenait le pas sur la douleur morale qu'il endurait en ce moment.  
"Tout est connecté..Tout est relié...Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'embriquent les unes dans les autres."

C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de repeter toute la soirée au type assis à côté de lui au comptoir du bar dans lequel il avait echoué.  
Il avait bu quelques verres , pas assez cependant pour être ivre et pas assez pour oublier certaines choses qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pasque l'on frappait à sa porte.  
Les coups devinrent alors plus forts et plus nombreux et il se dirigea vers la porte._  
Sûrement Wilson qui a enfin compris que..._

"Greg je sais que tu es là"

House regarda par le judas.Non il n'avait en definitive pas envie d'ouvrir.

"Si c'est pour me vendre des tapis revenez demain.Mon papa et ma maman m'ont dit que je ne devais pas ouvrir aux inconnus"  
"Très drôle...Bon tu m'ouvre oui ou non??  
"Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique!"  
Il entendit un soupir exasperé.  
"S'il te plait Greg?"

Il ouvrit la porte.  
"Bon je crois que ce qui a été dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée a été assez clair non?Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"  
Il se dirigea vers la bouteille de scotch.  
"Tu en veux?"

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.  
"Ah non il ne vaut mieux pas que tu en prenne ..Surtout si après tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais..."  
"Tu n'as pas assez bu Greg?"  
"Non je n'ai pas encore assez bu et mêles toi un peu de ce qui te regarde...C'est à dire de tes affaires et de ton prochain mariage..."  
Il eut un ricanement puis vida son verre d'un trait.  
"Bon que fais tu là???"

"Pourquoi tenais tu tant à me parler Greg?De ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y'a quelques années? Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit non?  
House hocha la tête et detourna la tête.  
Cameron l'attrapa par le bras.

"Regarde moi Greg.Personne ne peut corriger le passé..On ne peut pas tout effacer d'un seul coup de baguette magique."  
"Mais..."

Cameron se leva.

"Pas de mais Greg.Le passé est le passé et nous ne pouvons rien changer.Nous devrons juste apprendre à vivre avec..  
Pour le restant de notre vie...


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson feuilletait des brochures assis sur son canapé.  
Il était sur les nerfs.Vraiment...  
La visite de House à l'appartement de Cameron y était pour beaucoup.  
Cameron avait eu le tact de ne rien laisser paraître..  
Comme si la visite de House ne l'avait pas affectée mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ils avaient passé la fin de la soirée ensemble et , vers minuit et demi , il s'était décidé à rentrer chez lui.

Il avait bien essayé de trouver le sommeil mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné venir lui tenir compagnie.  
Et voilà qu'à trois heures du matin , il était en train de programmer un utopique séjour à l'étranger.  
Paris????  
Non Paris était la destination romantique par excellence et il se voyait mal voyager seul...S'il avait été encore marié peut-être mais là le divorce avait été prononcé il n'y' avait guère plus de six mois.  
Il jeta la brochure sur Paris à la poubelle.Non , Paris était fait pour se visiter à deux main dans la main.  
Et il savait que la seule chose qui l'accompagnerait à Paris serait sa valise..Non merci...

Hawaii le tentait bien...Non il se voyait mal passer une semaine tout seul sur une plage à boire des cocktails au milieu de belles vahinés.  
Seul voilà c'était dit.  
Il aurait pu demander à House de l'accompagner.Mais son ami avait des comportements des plus étranges ces derniers temps et il savait que s'il tenait à rester en vie il devait eviter quelques sujets epineux...  
Comme Elvis Presley par exemple...

Son portable se mit à sonner.  
Bon sang qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille?  
Il regarda l'ecran.  
House...  
Il lui avait complètement gâché sa soirée et il tenait absolument à gâcher la journée qui s'annonçait..Super...  
Il décida d'éteindre complètement son téléphone car il se doutait bien que House rappelerait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche..  
Son téléphone fixe sonna...Cinq sonneries puis le répondeur se mit en marche.

"Bonjour , vous êtes bien chez James Wilson.Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais laissez un message et je vous rappelerai dès que possible"  
La voix de House s'eleva alors.  
"Wilson..Cesse de jouer les crétins.Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors réponds!!Si tu ne veux pas venir à House , c'est House qui viendra à toi...D'ailleurs je serai là dans ... Trois... Deux...une seconde..."

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et wilson se leva d'un bon.  
"Et si tu ne m'ouvres pas je vais sonner chez tes voisins en leur expliquant que tu n'a pas voulu ouvrir à un pauvre estropié que sa femme vient de flanquer à la porte...Tu auras bonne réputation dans l'immeuble après"  
Wilson savait que House était capable de lui faire un truc dans le genre et il alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir son meilleur ami appuyé contre le mur en face.

"Ah tu vois que l'on peut s'entendre quelquefois"Il s'avança et Wilson s'écarta pour le laisser passer.  
"Bon et tu es venu pour quoi????Une visite de courtoisie ...Non ce n'est pas ton genre..."  
House prit un air attristé.  
"Tu insinues quoi par là?Que je n'ai pas de bonnes manières et que je ne sais pas me tenir?Tu brises mon petit coeur en mille morceaux"

Il s'assit sur le canapé.  
"Et en parfait hôte tu va m'offrir un scotch non?"  
Wilson haussa les épaules.  
"Je n'ai pas envie d'être un parfait hôte mais bon je vais te le servir quand même ..Et après tu me laisseras parceque le petit train du sommeil va bientôt faire une halte chez ce vieux Wilson"

Il prit une bouteille et deux verres et les posa sur la table basse.  
"Non en fait je viens de parler d'une chose..Si je te dis professeur Wilkins tu penses à quoi?"  
"Le séminaire médical auquel Cuddy t'a forcé à assister il y'a quelques temps?"  
-Oui voilà celui là même..Donc Cuddy m'avait attrapé un jour pour me dire que...

_Flashback_

_House arriva à la porte de son bureau mais lorsqu'il aperçut Cuddy il fit demi tour et essaya de s'esquiver  
Mais cuddy l'avait deja reperé.  
"House"  
Le dr Patterson passait au loin.House n'avait jamais pu le supporter mais là il allait lui être bien utile.  
"Hé dr patterson!!!Je vous ait dit que j'avais failli mourir ecrasé par une voiture ce matin????  
-Si au moins cela avait pu être vrai" dit le médecin en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.  
"Et je ne vous ai pas...  
-House!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Il se tourna vers Cuddy et prit un air offensé  
"Hé ca va , je suis estropié pas sourd!!!!!Que me vaut le plaisir ...Que dis je le grand honneur...De votre visite dans mon bureau à cette heure aussi matinale???"_

_Cuddy regarda sa montre.  
"Matinale???Il est midi , House...  
-Ah l'heure de manger...Et je suis en train de mourir de faim...Si vous voulez bien m'excuser."  
Elle se mit en travers de la porte  
"Vous n'irez nulle part , vous allez vous asseoir , ouvrir grand vos oreilles et ecouter ce que j'ai à vous dire.C'est compris?  
-Oui chef , bien chef...Oh c'est bon je me tais...On se demande bien ou est passée la démocratie dans cet hopital!!!!"  
Il s'assit et commença à tapoter avec un stylo sur son bureau.  
"Tout d'abord j'ai deux nouvelles..Une bonne et une mauvaise...  
Vous choissisez laquelle?"  
House fit une grimace.  
"La mauvaise  
-Vous allez partir en séminaire ..."_

_Il se leva d'un bond.  
"Hors de question!!!  
-...A Las Vegas...  
-La ville du peché et du vice?Non merçi..."  
Il prit sa veste et fit mine de s"éloigner.  
"D'accord ou pas vous y allez un point c'est tout!!!  
-Mon dieu..Mon dieu...Wilson commence à vous déteindre dessus et franchement ce n'est pas un compliment.Et la bonne nouvelle???  
-Bonne nouvelle pour nous: nous allons être debarassé de vous une semaine entiere"_

_House leva  
"Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?  
-Non"  
Cuddy sortit du bureau de House.Celui-ci avait oublié une question d'une importance capitale._

_"Hé Cuddy-Jolie????Ce trip à Las Vegas...C'est l'hôpital qui paye tout???"_

_0000_

_Il était entré dans le bar de l'hôtel où se tenait la conference.  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir supporter tous ces rigolos en costume-cravate...Il n'avait qu'une idée , faire une fugue et rentrer à Princeton mais il savait que Cuddy n'apprecierait que très moyennement la plaisanterie._

_Il aperçut au loin le dr Eva Jensen..Elle semblait être interessée par lui...Non pas semblait...Elle était interessée par lui ..Ce qui aurait pu être sympa si ce interêt avait été réciproque.Elle lui avait d'ailleurs tendu quelques perches qu'il s'était aussitôt efforcé d'écarter._

_House chercha un endroit où se cacher mais c'était peine perdue.Elle l'avait déjà reperé._

_"Greg...  
-Eva...  
-Que diriez vous d'aller manger un morceau quelque part je connais un endroit qui..."  
House regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Eva d'un oeil interrogateur  
-Oh ça pour une surprise , on dirait..._

_Il l'attrapa par le bras.  
-Excusez moi Eva mais je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je connais.En fait il s'agit de ma fiancée et...  
-Votre fiancée?  
Elle se tourna dans la direction où regardait House et apercut une jeune femme qui s'installait sur un tabouret au comptoir._

_"Votre fiancée mais elle est...  
-Belle oui je sais " dit il avec un regard enamouré..  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
"Non elle est jeune..."  
-L'amour n'a pas d'âge ..C'est ce que l'on dit bien non???Excusez moi Erika mais je dois...  
-Eva...  
-Oui voilà... Ce sera pour une prochaine fois Erika..."  
Il s approcha de la jeune femme et s'apercut qu'Eva l'avait suivi  
Il déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de l'inconnue._

_"Bonsoir chérie...Je ne me doutai pas que tu viendrai .Ca pour une surprise.."  
-Pardon?"  
Il se pencha vers elle lui lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
"C'est une question de vie ou de mort...Vous ne voulez pas aider un pauvre estropié?"_

_Elle posa sa main sur celle de House  
"En fait..Tu me manquais vraiment enormement et j'ai soudain eu envie de venir te voir..."  
Elle se pencha vers lui et deposa un baiser leger sur ses levres_

_House se retourna et s'apercut qu'Eva était toujours là.  
"Au revoir Erika..."  
La jeune inconnue se pencha vers lui  
" Vous pouvez vous ecartez de moi ,elle est partie."  
"Qu'ai je donc fait au seigneur pour ê tre un sex symbol?"_

_La jeune femme eclata de rire.  
"Vous un sex symbol???  
-Hé je suis offensé là!!!!...Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire au moins ??Si vous avez l'âge légal bien sûr...  
-J'ai l'âge legal pour en boire au moins une dizaine et pas juste un comme ça à la sauvette..Mais je ne connais pas votre...  
-Greg House...Et vous êtes???"_

_Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
"Non ne me dites rien.Cela donne un peu plus de charme et de mystère à la soirée..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Rien n'est à moi...Tout est aux autres!!!

Un mini-mini-mini chapitre de transition

_Allison sortit de la salle de bain aussi discrètement que possible._

_Elle ne tenait guère à reveiller l'homme auprès duquel elle avait apparement passé la nuit.Et en juger par sa nudité à son reveil, elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle n'avait pas fait que passer la nuit auprès de lui..._

_Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait du se mefier du cocktail que le barman lui avait recommandé.  
"Vous verrez vous ne le sentirez pas passer"  
Ca , elle ne l'avait pas senti passer..A tel point point qu'elle en avait bu un autre puis un autre..  
Et lorsque l'inconnu , non Greg, qu'elle avait rencontré au bar lui avait conseillé d'y aller mollo , elle lui avait dit fermement qu'elle avait passé l'âge de recevoir des ordres de personnes plus agées qu'elle.  
Elle aurait du l'écouter.Elle aurait du l'écouter, se taire et obéir.  
_

_Si elle avait prêté attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille , elle n'aurait sûrement pas ce mal de tête lancinant qui la poursuivait depuis qu'elle s'était reveillée quelques heures auparavant. _

_  
Elle se dirigea , sur la pointe des pieds ,vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait son sac à main et tendit la main pour l'attraper .  
Son attention fut attirée par deux documents posés l'un à coté de l'autre.  
Que diable faisait son nom sur un document dans la chambre d'un quasi inconnu?  
Elle saisit l'un des deux documents et le porta à ses yeux._

_"Mais c'est quoi ça??" hurla t-elle...Elle prit le second document."Et ça!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Elle se dirigea vers le lit.  
"Je sais que vous êtes reveillé...Si c'est une plaisanterie je la trouve moyennement drôle!!!"_

_House ouvrit un oeil.  
"Qui plaisante ici?""  
Elle lui tendit un document.  
"Lisez!!!!Vous comprendrez que je trouve cela assez..."_

_  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le regard de House était posé fixement sur sa main._

_Elle baissa la tête et se retint d'emettre un juron.  
Un silence pesant regna quelques instants dans la pièce.  
House se racla la gorge et inspira profondement._

_"Bonjour madame House"..._

_Fin du flash-back_

00000000000000000000000000000

Greg se faufila rapidement jusque dans son bureau.

Il n'avait guère envie de tomber sur Cuddy qui allait lui rappeler une nouvelle fois , premièrement qu'il devait faire ses consultations absolument et deuxièmement qu'elle était le chef.  
Bref il n'avait aucune envie de se faire taper une nouvelle fois sur les doigts.

"Hello House ,je vous attendai"  
Loupé..Cuddy l'avait devancé et se trouvait dans son bureau.

Fichtre , elle devenait de plus en plus futée avec l'âge, ce qui n'allait pas pour arranger les affaires de House.  
"Cuddy , mon rayon de soleil..Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?"  
Elle le regarda et secoua la tête.  
"House je ne suis pas ici pour mon propre plaisir soyons bien clair."

Il haussa les épaules.  
"Et moi qui pensait que mon sex-appeal faisait des ravages d'un bout à l'autre des Etats-Unis je viens de me faire remettre à ma place."  
"Tout arrive un jour house.Non je viens vous voir car nous avons un gros problème. et..."

"Cuddy si c'est le fait que je ne fasse pas mes heures qui vous derange je suis prêt à..."  
Cuddy se mit à jouer avec un stylo.Elle savait que House n'allait apprecier que moyennement la nouvelle qu'elle venait lui apporter.  
Voire même ne pas l'apprecier du tout.

"J'ai des entretiens cet après-midi..Je dois trouver un nouvel immunologiste pour votre service."  
Voilà c'était dit.Il lui semblait que cela avait été bien plus facile que ce qu'elle le croyait.

House jeta son sac sur son bureau.

"Cameron est très bien.et je n'ai aucune envie d'en choisir un autre."

Cuddy se leva de sa chaise.

"House.Cameron part.Elle a donné sa demission."


	9. Chapter 9

Toujours rien à moi mais tout aux autres :))

000000

"J'ai du mal comprendre..Un bref instant j'ai bien cru vous avoir entendu dire que Cameron avait donné sa démission et..

"SILENCE !!"

Il leva les mains en l'air et fit demi-tour pour gagner la porte.

"ASSIS !!

"C'est bon je m'assieds..Et mieux encore je me tais…"

Cuddy haussa un sourcil.

"Je devrai noter cela sur le calendrier c'est assez surprenant.

-Vous avez mangé un clown vous ce matin à moins que Chase n'ai commencé à vous déteindre dessus , ce que je trouverai totalement dégoûtant.."

Cuddy soupira…Sa 'mission' n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

"House je n'ai pas toute la matinée devant moi et j'aimerai que l'affaire du remplacement de Cameron soit traitée dans les plus brefs délais."

House prit un stylo sur son bureau.

"Bon..Montrez moi les dossiers que je choisisse mon futur esclave.."

Il barra d'un coup de stylo la photo du premier dossier.

"Trop jeune.."

La seconde photo subit le même sort sous le regard effaré de Cuddy.

"Trop moche..Quitte à avoir un médecin autant qu'il soit agréable à regarder. C'est dans l'intérêt même des patients"

Toutes les photos subirent le même sort. Cuddy s'empara des photos et jeta un œil suspicieux à House.

"House il y'en a de très bien et…"

Il reprit les photos et les regarda une nouvelle fois une par une.

"Celle là on dirait une prostituée !!Même celles que je fréquente ont plus de classe !!Vous voulez transformer l'hopital en maison du vice et de la luxure??Non merci... Et celle là on dirait un homme !!"

Cuddy se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau.

"House mais c'est un homme !!Franchement avec une attitude pareille on ne va jamais s'en sortir !!"

House lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Mais qui vous dit que j'ai envie de m'en sortir moi ??Et pourquoi Cameron a décidé de démissionner ??Elle veut une augmentation de salaire ??Elle veut faire moins d'heure sup ??Elle veut que je l'épouse ??

Cuddy sentit que la moutade lui montait au nez ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour elle mais aussi pour House.

"Ne parlez pas de malheur House s'il vous plaît. Non en fait sa démission a un certain rapport avec le Dr Sébastian Charles…"

House agrippa fortement sa canne…S'il y'avait bien au monde une seule personne qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre c'était lui..Saint Sébastian sauveur de l'Afrique et véritable imbécile de premier ordre.

" Quoi c'est lui qui veut l'épouser ??

-Ne soyez pas stupide..Il lui a proposé de partir avec lui en et.."

Cuddy regretta aussitôt d'avoir donné les raisons de la démission de Cameron à House..Elle avait toujours suspecté une antipathie entre les deux hommes mais elle s'aperçut à ce moment là que l'antipathie avait cédé la place à la haine.

"Pour qu'elle chope la tuberculose , que son avion s'écrase au milieu de l'atlantique durant le vol ??Jamais il devra me passer sur le corps plutôt !!"

Il attrapa son sac et jeta les dossiers de candidature à la poubelle.

"Cuddy je maintiens tout ce que j'ai dit sur le Dr Charles..Il est hypocrite..Et bien que je ne doute pas des capacités professionnelles de Cameron je pense guère me tromper en disant que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui l'intéresse chez elle…"


End file.
